swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 24
<--Heroine Quest 23~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 25--> Chapter 24: Sleeping Giant Cost to Start: 2 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa: +40 HP per move. Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Enemies Encountered: Dark Dwarf, Arcane Golem, Tomb Robber, Spider Queen, Bone Knight, Ancient Robot Objective: Fine the secret cave in the Ruins. Reward: 1 Adamantite, 1 Energy Hammer & Unlock New Boss: Ancient Robot ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black, unless specifically different. Gilbert the Merchant is in orange, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "Rufa, we still have some time before we go back and finish the rest of our rounds in the arena right?" Rufa: "Yes, just finishing all of the preliminary rounds will take 4 weeks." Leemo: "Ahh, I hate waiting..." Rufa: "Right, perhaps we should do some exploration in the meantime." Uncle Gabe: "Oh, did I hear the word "exploration?"" Leemo: "Hello, uncle Gabe! What brought you here today?" Uncle Gabe: "Hey, there. I was just passing by. Just thought I'd come by and see what you guys are up to." "By the way, you guys know about the ancient ruins buried underneath the eastern mountains? It's in this secret cave..." Rufa: "The one with dwarves and spiders roaming the place? Yes, but we still have a couple of areas left unexplored." Uncle Gabe: "You guys went there already? Gee, thought I could provide some useful information." Leemo: "Heh heh! you will get used to it soon, uncle Gabe. I used to wonder how Rufa can know so many things, then I just gave up wondering." Uncle Gabe: "Do you mind taking me inside with your group some times? I've always wanted to go in there and see what's inside. It's just too dangerous for me to go alone." #"As a matter of fact, why don't we go there now" #"Rufa, How about we go there now?" #"Sure, why not. Leemo, are you all right? Your face is so pale" #Rufa: "That's a good idea! We can use this time to explore some more areas." #Rufa: "That's a good idea! We can use this time to explore some more areas." #''(blank)'' Leemo: "Uhh, I...I am not feeling so well. I have a stomach ache..." Rufa: "Leemo, are you okay?!" Leemo: "I am okay! I just need to get some rest. Must be the food earlier... Too bad I won't be able to join you guys this time...Hah hah..." ---- Enter: Cavern of Ancient Ruins ---- Uncle Gabe: "I used to be an explorer when I was younger. I am very confident with my sense to find hidden things in caves and dungeons." "...And of course, if we do find anything. It wouldn't be mine to take." "Aw, I forgot I got this great medicine for relieving stomach pain in my backpack! Should've given it to Leemo." #"Don't worry about it. She shouldn't need it." #"Cool, thanks! I'll hand it to her when we return." #Uncle Gabe: "Oh, okay then." #Uncle Gabe: "Mhm...Please give it to her later" Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Dark Dwarf Move to the Red Tile: Event:"You stepped on a trap, triggering dozens of knives to fly in your direction!" -150 HP Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Arcane Golem Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Tomb Robber Move to the Red Tile: Event:"The eggs exploded as you pass through! Your face is splattered with venomous liquid! Someone in the group is poisoned!" Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Spider Queen Uncle Gabe: "Let's see...this stone on the wall looks so out of place here..." "Aha! The stone can be pushed!" "There, we've opened a secret passage." #"Great job, uncle Gabe!" #"I noticed that too. You just beat me to it" #Uncle Gabe: "Hah hah! I might not be as good and young as you guys are, but I still have the wisdom and experience of a veteran." #Uncle Gabe: "This kind of mechanism was very popular in ancient underground constructions. You must've done your studies well to notice it." Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Knight Uncle Gabe: "Looks like this tunnel leads to a room. It's too narrow, we are going to have to crawl our way through." Move to the Destination Tile: Uncle Gabe: "I can't see a thing... Let's light a torch." "Woah! This room is huge! Looks like it used to be some kind of main hall." "Other than that awesome-looking giant arc hanging on that wall, I don't see anything special in here." Rufa: "There is something buried underneath..." Uncle Gabe: "It's a shame I didn't bring my digging tools. Should I go back and get them?" Rufa: "I...It... It's awake!" Uncle Gabe: "Awake? What's awake?" "Uhhh... Ahhhhhh!!!" (The earth trembles) Fight: Ancient Robot *Energy is being focused around the eyes* Rufa: "Crap, it's aiming for the ceiling!" Uncle Gabe: "Heads up! Looks like this place is going to collapse!" "!!!" Quest Complete! Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins